Kotatsu
by KyoticMal
Summary: Russian Sushi's table replaced as kotatsu's, Kida gives a foot job to the raven haired boy. Footjobs and Food play.


I do not own Durarara.  
Beware of foot jobs and food play.

* * *

This was the first day in the past few weeks that Kida didn't do anything weird to Mikado. "Weird", as in inappropriate stuff. The first week, Kida started whispering pick-up lines in his ears, naughty ones that would've gotten him beat up if the girl had a boyfriend. It took a while for Mikado to finally understand what was whispered to him, only leaving his face boiled red in class.

The second week there was unnecessary touches. Hugs with Kida's hands way lower than it should be and Kida's hands resting right above his trousers behind him when the three of them were in a row walking and talking. Yelps and shudders were frequent, but Mikado, being the innocent Mikado, didn't really bother about it with Kida, thinking it was just a "realllllly" friendly gesture.

The raven haired boy was just that innocent.

KOTATSUS!", Kida said with a huge grin on his face, only 5 centimetres away from Mikado's face. The two boys just parted ways with their friend Anri, who seemed intent to leaving early from school. "W-what?", Mikado said, slowly moving away from Kida's face, only soon to be pulled closer and have Kida's arm hanging around his neck.

"There's a new special feature to Russia Sushi! All the tables are replaced with kotatsus since it's oh so cold~ I honestly think there's gonna be a lot of people there, so we need to get there fast!", Kida replied while tugging on Mikado's arm as he pulled him towards the way to the restaurant".

"Why don't we go tomorrow so Anri can be there too?" Mikado said, stopping Kida from skipping towards Russia Sushi. He could've sworn the grip Kida had on Mikados arm tightened, only to be replaced by a loose grip shortly afterwards as Kida turned around to face Mikado.

"Aww, come on! We don't know how long this event will last, besides, its cold, we're cold, and Russia Sushi's hot". Kida replied, grinning. Giving up, Mikado reluctantly let his arm pulled to the restaurant with a cheerful Kida leading him.

They entered Russia Sushi, only to be greeted by Simon giving them a quick wave and then rushing over to tables and serving their sushi to the people under kotatsus. It was crowded.

Really crowded.

"See?! I told you a lot of people would come. Kotatsus have this magic about them that magically lures a bunch of people to it. Anyways, let's quickly get a seat before theres no kotatsus left", Kida said, quickly walking to the kotatsu in the corner, which was recently cleaned from the people who just left. Mikado quickly followed and sat down, basking in the sight of the restaurant being overly populated for once.

"Mmmn, I think it's going to take a long time to get our food, or even manage to get somebody to take our order", Kida said as he finished scanning the menu.

"Yeah, but it's not all bad. It's warm under the kotatsu and everybody here gives off that warm friendly feeling, you know?", Mikado said cheerfully as he looked at everyone from his kotatsu placed in the corner. Kida replied with a smile as he waved somebody over to take their order.

Once they had their order taken, Mikado and Kida were enjoying talking to each other. It had been a while since it was just the two of them talking without Anri. The raven haired boy wished those times would happen more often, even though he liked Anri very much. Just as a friend though. It felt more comfortable to talk with Kida, since they were both guys and knew each other for a long time. As their weird and random debate of who would win in a match: Shizuo or Simon came to an end, Kida brought up a topic that made Mikado uneasy everytime.

"There sure are a lot of pretty girls around", Kida said cheerfully as he looked around. Of course Kida would say something like this. He felt uneasy everytime Kida would start talking about girls. He felt a tug at his heart and would lower his head nodding to whatever he was saying. It was easier like this. While Mikado's head was lowered, he realized that he took too long of a pause to reply. Trying to stop the short silence which felt like forever to him, plates plopped down in front of them. They looked up to find a waiter who had a panicked expression on his face, as he quickly set their drinks down and rushed back to serve some other customers. Russian Sushi was incredibly busy today.

"Well then, lets eat", Mikado said sheepishly.

Mikado, who was starving and intended to eat everything he ordered picked up his Yakitori and started to eat it, not knowing how it affected the blonde boy in front of him. Mikado held the skewer and put the first grilled chicken in his mouth, savouring the taste of it by having his tongue give long strokes to the chicken, then pop it in his mouth and suck on it as if it was a lollipop, then occasionally pulling it out and licking the sauce that was running down the skewer, sometimes landing on his fingers. He would then raise his fingers up to his mouth and would lick the sauce of it off and then continue back to eating the grilled chicken. This went on until he finished the skewer of the grilled chicken and went to look at his blonde friend in front of him. Kida, who appeared to be shifting uncomfortably, had his head turned to the side which was tilted down and his hands clenched in fists on the table.

"Kida? What's wrong?", Mikado asked obliviously.

"N-n-nothing! C-cheers Mikado!", Kida said with a blush on his face as he lifted his cup of coke towards Mikado, eager to avoid answering the question.

Mikado clinked his cup with Kida's.

After Mikado ate a couple of rolls (which were accompanied by Kida's non stop praise of them, who finally stopped acting a bit weird earlier), he felt a hand slither around the ankle of his leg under the kotatsu, which then quickly transitioned to a grip.

"Kida? What are you doing?", Mikado asked as he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the blonde boy with a cheshire grin plastered onto his face.

"It's pretty noisy here, but just to be safe we should lower our voices", Kida replied quietly, his grin turning into a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mikado, there's someone in this restaurant that I liked for a long time", Kida said with a grin, hazel eyes resting on the confused eyes in front of him. Mikado's eyes widened in shock when he heard that Kida's possible long crush was here in the restaurant. He looked around to see if any girl looked familiar.

Any girl that looked special.

Any girl that could've taken him away from him.

"I'll give you a hint! That person has dark hair"

"I-idiot, it's not like I'm interested", Mikado tried to say as calm and smoothly as he could. It was a lie. He looked around once more for a girl with dark hair, noticing the grasp on his ankle gripped harder. The raven haired boy then felt something on his leg.

A foot running on his leg.

That foot slithering his thigh, stroking forward and backward.

Holy shit that's Kidas foot.

"K-kida?", Mikado asked, squirming and shifting to get away from the motion, which had lit a red blush on his face.

"Hey Mikado, if you can guess who it is, I'll stop.", Kida said, picking up a piece of sushi and popping it in to his mouth, as if there was nothing weird about this at all.

"A-and what if I can't?", Mikados voice wavering from the touch.

Mikado instantly regretted saying that as he felt a light rubbing motion push against his crotch, causing a moan leaking from his mouth from the sudden wave of pleasure.

Before giving a reply, the boy's sinful lips formed in to a devilishly handsome smile as he propped his arm up to rest his right cheek onto his palm.

"I guess we won't be leaving anytime soon then."

"The girl with the p-ponytail?", Mikado asked, wincing at the touch of Kida's foot stroking his crotch, and purposely avoiding the middle.

"Nope", Kida said before a piece of sushi was plopped into his mouth.

Right when he guessed wrong, a deep moan escaped Mikado, hands flying to cover his mouth. His eyes were watering with lust as Kida pushed it vigorously to the middle, letting strong numerous shivers jolt throughout his body.

"Nnmph, p-please s-stop Kid-aaAHHH", the boy moaned, grateful of the crowd's noise drowning his moans.

"You really suck at this, don't you?", giving a playful sigh before continuing to watch the boy drown in pleasure in front of him.

"I'll give you another hint, they're wearing our uniform"

Mikado's cock was throbbing hard. Tears were resting in the corners of his eyes, mouth agape with a heated red blush on his face. His knuckle matched the colour of the snow outside, his other hand covering his mouth. To what nearby people would interpret the action as eating too much, the boy was instead trying to prevent his cries and gasps.

He guessed every single person with a uniform except one. The girl had a similar chest like their friend Anri, with black hair tied into high pony tail. She frequently smiled to her friends and had a nice cute voice.

She had to be the one Kida liked. She was the last one anyways. Although the boy could end this torture (Would it be called torture if he liked it?) he couldn't say it.

Small tears streamed past his cheeks, voice raspy as he tried to tell him. His insides were churning, throat burning, and his chest felt ridiculously hot. He gazed into the hazel eyes, consumed by the feeling that he won't ever develop the same feelings the raven haired boy has throughout these few months. It was when he finally realized he liked everything about Kida. His pick-up lines and touches. Even if Kida didn't have the intention that Mikado wanted of him pushing against his cock, it wouldn't hurt to at least make it last a bit longer. Right?

Reality crushed not only his love life, but the once in a lifetime treatment he was getting. Kida stopped, eyes widening when he saw tears rolling down.

"H-holy shit! Oh god, Mikado I'm so sorry! Fuck, it was just that- I can explain", exclaimed the blonde as he kept stuttering his apologies.

"I swear I won't do that ever again!"

Tears were gathering faster. His cock was throbbing painfully and his lungs were burning.

"N-No!", the sobbing boy exclaimed as his hands were searching for Kida's foot and pulled it against the boy's abused crotch, rocking it back and forth.

"P-please. I want you to keep going", he said as he looked at Kida with eyes hazy with lust. He kept harshly pushing his foot against his crotch, wanting to seek release, until the unthinkable happened.

A soft hand caressed Mikado's cheek, as soft gentle lips implanted a warm kiss on him.

"I like you Mikado. I've liked you ever since. I wanted you to come to Ikebukuro so I could be closer with you. You have dark hair and you're wearing the uniform idiot", the blonde said, flicking the dumbfound boy's head with his fingers afterwards.

Kida swept away his tears and caressed his cheek. "So don't cry any more, okay?".

Mikado, who stopped sobbing and let go of Kida's foot, took a moment to register everything. He didn't like the girl, but instead the boy infront of him. Kida liked him back. The feelings were mutual. All of a sudden his chest got a lot lighter, and his lips curved into a grin, a wave of relief calming his body down.

"I like you too" 

* * *

I'M GOING TO HIDE UNDER MY BLANKETS AND NEVER COME OUT AGAINNNN  
Ah seriously what did I just write x)  
I am not even sure if it's possible to have kotatsu's in a sushi restaurant. Excuse my lack of knowledge in this area '~'.  
I havent been active for so long! I am so sorry.  
I wanted to have some practise writing these kind of things for my other story, so please make sure to leave me reviews telling me if there was anything to improve on! If not, leave me reviews regardless because they are always my kick start to writing more x) 


End file.
